1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to escutcheons and door guards and, more particularly, to an illuminated decorative door guard system.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,352, issued to the present invention discloses an apparatus that protects the paint and finish of a door around a door knob from dirt, grease and smudges. In its most basic form, it would be rectangular in shape with a hole for the doorknob in the middle. The invention would be placed over the doorknob, centered around the door knob and fastened into place using a series of fasteners such as screws. In this manner, any dirt, grease or other foreign materials on a persons hand would not be able to be transferred to the door and possible damage the paint or finish. It would also be capable of covering existing doors which already have been damaged. It is envisioned that he invention would be available in multiple styles and colors to fit any decor. The overall shape of the invention could be cut to produce an outline profile of a specific theme such as a cat for cat lovers or a football for sports lovers. It would be especially advantageous on bedroom doors, basement doors or outside doors that tend to get dirtier than other doors. The use of the present invention allows for the protection of door finishes around door knobs in a manner that is quick, easy and effective while producing a visual result that is complimentary to any decor.
Although the technique disclosed in the referenced patent addresses and overcomes problems theretofore extant in the art, further improvements remain desirable. For example, although the apparatus as disclosed in the reference patent provides aesthetic and protective features, such a device does not enable the door guard to become a device which could orient a person towards the door in a darkened room. Further, such a device cannot provide a low level of safety lighting that would permit occupants to maneuver during darkened conditions in a safe manner.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, apparatus is provided that protects the paint and finish of a door around a door knob from dirt, grease and smudges while at the same time providing directional or safety illumination. In its most basic form, it would be rectangular in shape with a hole for the doorknob in the middle. The invention would be placed over the doorknob, centered around the door knob and fastened into place using a series of fasteners such as screws. In this manner, any dirt, grease or other foreign materials on a persons hand would not be able to be transferred to the door and possible damage the paint or finish. Mounted within the protective plate is an illumination means, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or incandescent type lamp assembly that would be capable of emitting light. The use of the present invention allows for the protection of door finishes around door knobs in a manner that is quick, easy and effective while producing a visual result that is complimentary to any decor, while at the same time providing either directional illumination (as with LED""s) for orienting a person towards the door in a darkened room, or providing a low level of safety lighting (as with lamps) that would perform a night-light type function.